


I Forgot You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Grand Prix Final, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Yuuri is shell-shocked by what the others had told him about the banquet. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to process a bit better if everything about the last few hours wasn’t sending his brain reeling. How serious was Viktor?





	I Forgot You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of the Developing Relationship Kinktober is here!

“I can’t believe I did all that,” Yuuri muttered.

They had split company with the other skaters at the elevator and Yuuri was left to deal with his embarrassment of learning what had happened at the banquet last year. It only just beat out Viktor announcing that their rings were engagement rings.

But only just.

Yuuri figured he’d deal with that once he worked through his main concern. Because nothing, not even his defeat last year beat out drunk-challenging his fellow competitors to a dance-off.

He wasn’t even sure if it was better or worse that the pictures and other’s accounting of events made it seem like it had been fun and he’d done well. Because he knew he was a good dancer; that wasn’t the point.

“It’s not that bad, Yuuri,” Viktor said with a smile. Then he pulled out his phone, Yuuri assumed to go back to the photo evidence that the skaters weren’t just pulling one over on Yuuri. “Chris sent me the photos he had so now I have them all.”

“Great. Like that’s just what I wanted. At least nothing got posted online. I don’t think I’d ever be able to show my face in public ever again. Being in those pictures with you getting drunk in Beijing the night before a competition was bad enough.”

Viktor came closer to him and slipped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “It would have been fine, Yuuri. You know our fans love seeing stuff like that, us having fun.”

“I don’t.” Now he was just getting bummed out and that definitely wasn’t doing him any good. They reached their room and Viktor let go of Yuuri so he could get the keycard out and let them in. He let Yuuri in first, the Japanese skater passing by and moving to the back of the room where his suitcase lay. He set down the bags of souvenirs and then started pulling off his scarf and jacket to keep his hands busy, then sat down on his bed to work on taking his shoes off.

He heard Viktor moving around, removing his own layers but Yuuri kept his eyes down even after he was done, sitting in silence as he tried to come to terms with the level of embarrassment he’d brought on himself. As long as the other skaters were the only ones who knew about it.

Well, them and Minako and Mari.

And any coaches that were still at the banquet.

And anyone else that had still been around.

His only relief was that reporters weren’t allowed at the banquet since that was as about as quick of a way to make sure they couldn’t relax and defeat the purpose. Fans weren’t allowed either.

But that was still a lot of people – hell, the seven he’d just talked about it with were too many in his opinion – and Yuuri had no idea how late in the evening he’d lost his mind. All he remembered was Celestino making him get dressed up and bringing him down to the banquet, then sequestering himself away in an empty corner and watching as the other people comfortably talked. He remembered not even really wanting to be able to join in, introvert that he was while also struggling to not get too upset about his losses, personal and competitive. He’d gotten really focused on how early he could leave and not be considered rude.

But knowing he’d challenged Yurio to a dance-off and that he’d pole-danced with Chris did explain a little how they treated him, how it hadn’t been quite the same as before any of the competitions. Because while he’d been civil with Chris, he hadn’t been so comfortable as to match how the Swiss skater had been so open and teasing of him, so familiar, this season. He’d dismissed it a bit as Chris being Chris – known for his bouts of extravagance – but even that hadn’t completely explained it.

So, Yuuri hadn’t thought about it too much once they weren’t in the same country anymore.

He wondered who won the dance-off; he was a competitor, after all. Viktor and Chris hadn’t been remembered and Yurio refused to say anything more on the subject.

Yuuri actually startled when Viktor sat down on his bed behind him. He angled himself to place a leg on either side of Yuuri, lining his chest to Yuuri’s back and wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. He’d embraced Yuuri like this plenty of times, but Yuuri being in bed made it a bit different to him and he flushed.

But Viktor apparently had more in mind because his phone was in one hand and he’d already pulled up his photo gallery and the pictures from the banquet. He used his other hand to scroll through them, his arms bracketing in Yuuri’s head and keeping him from avoiding them like he had at the restaurant.

They were of him and Viktor dancing.

They both looked happy. Sure, Yuuri recognized the inebriated glaze to his expression, but he also saw how genuinely happy he was. He was having fun dancing with someone he’d idolized since he was twelve. But there wasn’t that hint to his expression of it being his idol. He was just dancing with Viktor, who wasn’t looking like he’d been dragged into something he didn’t want to do.

Yuuri guessed he could kinda maybe see why Viktor had been so in his personal space and insistent in the early days of coaching him if this was the kind of person he’d become aware of Yuuri Katsuki being.

Viktor leaned in and kissed his cheek this time. “It was nothing bad. Don’t worry about it. Just as long as you know no one thinks less of you because of that. This is the best time to learn all we can about each other and be friends. You never know when one of them will be the one you need to keep pushing yourself.”

Yuuri was torn by that. Here he was more and more considering this to be the end of his career and Viktor was talking about the future.

He realized he’d started twisting the gold band on his finger in his distraction.

He had to talk to Viktor about all this – his plans, Viktor’s declaration at the restaurant, the future – but he just didn’t feel like this was the right time. He needed a bit more certainty to back his decision and he truly believed that would come after the Short Program tomorrow.

So, he settled back against Viktor and they spent quite a while like that comfortably, just talking about whatever came to mind, learning the little things about each other that could make all the difference one day.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day planned for these guys is the 16th.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. See you next time!


End file.
